


If fairy tales were real

by xXSaturnXx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSaturnXx/pseuds/xXSaturnXx
Summary: What happens, when England gets really frustrated, after seeing Spain on a world meeting.





	If fairy tales were real

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fanfiction of mine.  
> The idea is from "the true story of snow white" and I found it utterly halirious :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it too!

„That bloody wanker… i can´t believe it.”  
England roamed in his house after the last world meeting.  
He won over this guy all those centuries ago…  
Why felt it now, as if he had lost!?  
Sure, his country was much wealthier than Spain. But… but why did that airhead seem so much happier these days? He laughed more… he seemed to have more friends… he became a better person. England hated it… Spain should crawl to his feeds, where he was supposed to be.  
He snapped with his fingers.  
He had to show him again, who the master was and who the scum under his shoes.  
With that thought he felt much better and went looking for his magical book.

Xxx

Spain was on his way to Romano, humming a pleasant song.  
He was in a good mood.  
In a really good mood.  
Finally, he asked Romano out! After all those years, he asked him out… and he even said yes!  
He was the luckiest man on earth!  
Spain stopped to add a little jump to his walk and spun around a street lamp, just to jump back on the street.  
Then he looked at his watch and fastened his steps. He didn’t want his little precious tomato to wait!  
He just turned around the next corner, where Romano’s house was, but he never reached it.  
He felt some strange feeling of falling and stumbled. He tried to grip something to prevent himself form hitting the floor.  
His hands gripped something soft, a curtain? It didn’t stop him from falling. He got tangled in the fabric and fell together with it.

Xxx

England jolted a little bit as there was a loud bang and then a muffled “oof” in the corner of his living room.  
He was half way through his third beer, and closed the magical book. He had tried the spell tree times without any effect. Out of frustration, he had drunk a beer after every failed try.  
Now, something happened.  
He stood up from the couch and looked around it to see a struggling pair of legs, peaking out of a ripped down curtain.  
Did his final spell really work?  
“… Spain?”, he asked.  
The legs stopped to struggle.  
England reached over the couch and tugged on the curtain, until the brown curls of Spain came to light.  
“Spain…?“, he said again, unsure what his spell did.  
The addressed suddenly jumped up on his knees and hands and looked up to England with big green sparkling eyes.  
He bowed his head a little bit but never lost view of the blond nation. Then without hesitation he jumped to the couch, tackling England down.  
England screwed his eyes shut in exception of any hits from his enemy, but instead he felt something wet on his cheeks.  
Was that bastard licking his face???  
“Master!!”, he heard the cheery voice of the Spaniard. More licking to his face followed and he rubbed himself against England.  
Completely dumbfounded and furiously blushing he kicked the Spanish nation, until he fell to the floor.  
“Let go of me you sick moron!”, he screamed, breathing heavy.  
The man to his feed got up on his knees and hands again and shook his head energetic. Then he looked up, his eyes wide and almost watery. He ducked his head and his look became really really really sad, like he was a beaten puppy.  
“Doesn’t master love me…?”, Spain whimpered and slowly approached the couch in a submissive manner.  
England starred at him some more.  
“Love me… love me… looove me..”, the Spaniard whined and gripped England’s legs.  
He even didn’t let go, as the blonde tried to shake him off.  
“Stop that you… you…Fine I love you but let go already!”, England snapped, not believing his own words.  
With this the happy shine appeared again on the Spaniards face and he jumped the British man, and nuzzled his face.  
“I love you! I love you! I love you so much master!“, he repeated happily.  
“okay… okay… fine… let go… LET GO…. SIT!”  
This did its job and the Spaniard immediately let go of England and settled down on the floor, looking up at in cheerful anticipation.  
England just stared at him as he tried to regain his composure.  
But Spain’s attention didn´t last long and he began to look around, his eyes following a fly.  
One could see that it cost all his willpower to obey the words of his master and not chasing the fly around.  
England watched this action in horror, and then reached down to grab the book from the floor. He scrolled trough the pages hastily until he found the spell he had used on Spain.  
The read the page again and face palmed himself. He just used a spell for a dog to love and obey all orders of his owner.  
Who the hell would put such a fucked up spell in a magical book!? Bloody wankers!  
Now he had to deal with an annoying Spanish dog that was truly in love with him… his one and only master.  
“Master! Master! Notice me!“, Spain pleaded, finally getting impatient enough to demand attention.  
England groaned and threw the book away.  
This was not what he wanted.  
Spain cheered some more and shuffled away. Two seconds later he laid the book back into England’s lap. He looked at it exited and then up to England.  
As the blonde didn’t move, he nudged the book again, to make his point clear.  
England just took the book and held it up. Spain’s eyes began to sparkle.  
He threw it again and Spain even caught it while it was still in the air.  
Back to his master he rubbed his head at England’s knees.  
“Sit!”  
Spain obeyed.  
“Lay down!”  
Spain lay down and began to roll around a little. Fair enough.  
“Hold your breath!”  
When the Spaniards face became slightly purple, England quickly demanded him to breathe again.  
“So Spain…”, he said with a blank expression.  
The brown curled head immediately shoot up.  
“Yes master?”  
“So I’m you Master huh?” It was good to hear such words from the man he hated and wanted to dominate so much.  
“Yes! You are! And I love you soooo much!“  
„And you will obey any order of mine?“  
“I will do everything that makes the master loves me!”, he said honestly. Then he jumped up to England again to prove his point and rubbed himself at the blonde affectionately again.  
For the first time in days a little smile got on the blonds face.  
“Well, this could be interesting.”

Xxx

Romano looked on his watch again.  
Spain was already 1 hour late.  
That fucking bastard was late, on a date! On a date that HE had suggested!  
If he had the guts to show up now, Romano would kill him. And if he had the guts, to not show up, Romano would kill him.  
So Spain would die either way.  
He felt bad. He felt betrayed.  
Why would that Spanish bastard ask him out after centuries, just to let him down, even before they actually started dating?  
He didn’t get him.  
But what sure as hell, he wouldn’t forgive him.  
He took out his phone and checked it. No messages from Spain. He didn’t even care to send a message that he was running late.  
Growling, Romano dialed his number.  
It took a long time, and Romano almost had hung up again, as someone picked the phone.  
“Hola Roma!”, a cheerful voice said.  
“Where the hell are you bastard!? Aren’t we supposed to meet up since… let me think… an hour???”  
Spain was quiet for a moment, and then he answered, not less happy than before.  
“Oh yeah! But I can’t come to play now, I’m getting food from my beloved master now! Oh… what is this… scones? And I can eat this? Thank you master!... Urgh that tastes terrible master, why are you punishing meeee… “  
Then he hung up.  
Romano looked at it very shocked. What the fuck was that???

Xxx

“Please… please England. Have mercy with me!”, Spain pleaded, tears formed in his eyes, as his head was pushed down to the ground by the dirty boots of the English nation.  
“You don’t deserve mercy. You are just a weak little piece of shit. I won over you in war. Now begg for your life and recognize my power, and maybe I will let you have your dirty life as my slave.”  
England laughed a bit and enjoyed the whimpering of the Spaniard at his feet. This was how his revenge should feel.  
“Please… don’t kill me. You are so much better than me… I will do everything but please don’t kill me…Mas-… uhm England”, Spain pleaded immediately.  
England raised his hands and laughed a victorious and a bit creepy laugh.  
Then he let his shoulders hang and shook his head.  
“Hah… it’s not the same…”, he said and let himself fall back on his chair, throwing his old pirate hat away.  
Spain just got up again, his face now all brightened with a large smile, but it faltered a bit, when he saw the disappointed look on his masters face.  
“Did I do something wrong master?”, he asked.  
“No… you did nothing wrong.”  
“Yay!”, Spain wiggled around happily and let himself be patted at the head, by England.  
“It actually was bloody convincingly… just like I imagined it… maybe that is the problem…”  
He wanted to really humiliating the Spanish country, not to let him act that he was suffering. And that bastard seemed to actually enjoying the little play, as long he kept his master happy.  
Maybe…  
„Yes, you indeed did something wrong, you were a really bad boy. Your master is not pleased. I hate you”, England tried.  
It was fascinating how you could see Spain’s tiny little hearty break in the most awful way. England thought he could hear it too.  
Spain immediately began to cry and threw himself to the floor. Then the crawled to England and nudged the end of his pants.  
“No master… please… please… I will be good… don’t hate me… I love you… I love you more than my life, please don’t hate me…”  
He couldn’t do this….  
This wasn´t Spain.  
He wanted to humiliate Spain, not some poor puppy… that really didn’t do anything wrong.  
“I was just kidding”, he finally said.  
Spain’s mood changed within seconds and he smiled and cheered again, doing his best to show his happiness by licking as much of England’s face as possible.  
England groaned and then hesitated.  
Wait…did he just had some compassion with … with Spain?

Xxx

Beep~  
Beep~  
~Deutschland and THE AWESOME HERO joined the conference~  
„Hallo England, was kann ich für dich tun?“, Germany asked in a stern voice.  
“Hello Dude, why are you calling the hero?”, an annoying loud voice shouted.  
“Hello Germany and America, I´m calling because we have to schedule another meeting”, England said directly and exhausted, and tried to look over Spain, so he wouldn’t do anything stupid…again.  
The last few days were an endless horror story of things breaking, screaming and and and…  
The Spanish nation wasn’t happy to hold still and tried to sneak away from his master, to run around.  
“Why? We just had a meeting last week”, Germany said, sounding alarmed. “Did something happen?”  
“Nah, he probably just misses us!”, America responded, chewing something and slurping at some soft drink.  
“NO I’m not you bloody… “, England began, the he saw Spain approaching some antic tea cups on a side table.  
“… shit Spain,… oh no stop that!”, he then yelled, recognizing his orders a little bit too late.  
There was some ruffling on England’s side of the speaker, and finally he returned to a confused Germany and a bored America.  
“I have indeed some urgent matters to discuss with you. I like you to inform the nations that we will meet up at Friday, same time as ever… NO …. Fuck… Spain! … No I didn´t meant it that way! ... NO, STOP!”  
~the great british empire left the conference~

Xxx

„What is just wrong with that bastard… and why the fuck am I worrying about him!”  
Romano threw some plates on the floor.  
Not that he just had the nerves to not show up… no, that bastard had turned off his phone as well.  
The Italian even has visited the Spaniards house just to find it empty.  
No sign of Spain…  
He just had that creepy phone call some days ago…when Spain was babbling something about a master… or some crazy shit.  
But he seemed really happy… maybe on drugs happy… but happy… without him. He even had said something about love…  
Spain had left him.  
He was alone again.  
Such a shitty life!

Xxx

There was another fucking world meeting today and he totally would have stayed in bed if there wasn’t a glimpse of hope in him.  
Hope that someone specific would attend to that meeting.  
Someone, who went missing some days ago.  
For the first time in his entire life, Romano wasn’t running late to a meeting.  
As he entered the meeting room, there were already a few nations there. They stared at him as if he was the eighth wonder of the world.  
“YES! I’m actually there in time, now stop starring you bastards!” he snarled at them.  
Maybe it was just his nervousness or most likely because he just didn’t like other people.  
He just cursed under his breath and looked around some more.  
Then he froze as he saw some brown curls bounce right behind… ENGLAND?  
Romano starred in shock as indeed England entered the room, directly and closely followed by Spain.  
His smile was bright as ever.  
The only thing that was a little bit strange, was his walk… he walked a little bit stiff, as if he wasn’t used to walk on his feet.  
And…. did he just hold his nose up to … sniff?  
Anger bubbled up in Romano’s stomach.  
That bastard seemed fine to him.  
One more point to kill him.  
“Oi Bastard”, he said to him, as Spain approached him.  
“… Oh… oh hola Roma!”, he waved at him and was about to come over.  
“Spain…”, England said the brunette immediately glued his eyes at England again.  
Normally Spain would claim a place right beside Romano, then hugging and embarrassing him in front of all the nations. Then he would try to apologize and make up to Romano the entire meeting, which would lead to Spain paying food for Romano after the meeting. This was what a good meeting should be like…  
Romano was just about to make some space for Spain to sit, as he shook his head.  
“No Romano, I can´t sit here, I have to sit with my mas- ah… Enlgand”, he said, as if it was the most logic thing in the world.  
Then he was past Romano and sat down beside England, pushing his chair even closer to the blonde.  
Romano just awoke from the shock of this as Germany stood up to officially start the meeting.  
“We came here because England- “  
Spain jumped up and threw his arms to the air.  
“YAAAY!”  
“… asked us to. So he can explain best what going on!”  
But Spain seemed to forget, that he wasn’t alone in the room, and jumped England again.  
“I’m bored Master! Play with me!”  
“NO!”, England groaned, trying to push him of. He had told Spain how he should act at the meeting, but it seemed that it didn’t work.  
“But I love you master, and I’ve done what you said!”, he protested.  
All the other nations, watched that with a mix of horror, amusement and …other expressions (Francis *cough*) but something in Romano snapped.  
“What the flying FUCK did you do to Spain? He would never say that!”, he screamed at England.  
“That is right, he hates you”, Prussia added louder that he should “That is so not awesome.”  
England felt highly offended and reacted with a despite reaction.  
He finally let Spain on his lap, which he responded with a happy squeal as England too patted his head.  
“What’s your problem, little unimportant half of Italy? It just seems that he likes me more, than anyone of you.”  
“That is true! I love you master! Master! Master! Master!”, Spain sang and the other nations began to laugh about that.  
Romano’s hands shook in anger and frustration.  
Was he the only one recognizing that there was something wrong with this whole thing?  
Romano walked around the table and grabbed England’s hand to stop him from petting Spain’s head some more.  
“You tell me NOW what you did to him or else-“  
“Or else…?”, a low voice growled.  
Romano froze at that sound, realizing that he heard it before.  
Suddenly Spain was between him and England, grabbing the arm of the Italian nation.  
He squeezed it so hard, that Romano had to cry in pain, let go of England and cringed struggling to get his hand free.  
There was a short flash of pain in the green eyes, before the anger reappeared and Spain growled some more.  
That was the point when the laughing of the other nations stopped.  
France and Prussia stood up, their faces serious.  
Spain would never willfully hurt Romano.  
England gulped, as all eyes were on him.

Xxx

England retreated nervously laughing until he reached the walls, encircled by the other nations.  
Spain growled some more, standing protective in front of his master.  
“What did you do to him?”, they asked.  
“No… Nothing?”  
“Dude! Don´t lie to us!”, America said, waving with his hand.  
Spain even bared his teeth.  
His eyes sparkling evilly.  
“Stop him, or we will add his damage to yours….”, France said, no mocking in his voice.  
“Okay, okay! Spain out! They are okay!”, England gave in. Fear rose in him.  
Spain immediately began to smile again, and his eyes sparkled.  
“Oh! Okay! You are right master!“, he said and tried to hug the English nation.  
They all were really stunned to that.  
Romano were the only on saying nothing. He just starred at his arm that still hurt a little bit from the tight grip of Spain.  
This wasn’t real.  
This couldn’t be real.  
He just looked up as France patted Spain on the head and looked at England. There was a spark in his eyes, Romano didn’t like.  
“So… he really obeys to just EVERYTHING you say???”  
England nodded.  
“Honhonhon! Mon ami! Just imagine all the things you could do with him!”, he began excited and not a single bit serious anymore.  
Everyone was literally forced to see, what he was imaging right now.  
“Common, be a good boy”, an imagined England said in a lusty voice while tugging on the collar the imagined – and very naked- Spain was wearing now. Everywhere where sparkles and Spain looked quite uke with all the blushing and tears and stuff…  
“…no… Master…ah~”  
Germany tried to bring Italy back to his sense who was grinning excited about what he was seeing in his imagination.  
England waved with his arms furiously to get them all back to reality, blushing madly.  
“What!? No!”, England screamed blushing, while Spain just smiled naively.  
“Master let me lick him”, he said happily and let all heads snap in his and England’s direction immediately.  
France was near tears.  
“You really took advantage of this vulnerable, sweet and innocent pet here?, he asked putting a hand on England’s shoulder.  
“I´m so proud of you!!”, he finally said, biting his scarf to suppress his excited screaming, before he was pushed out of the room.  
Romano took a strep forward, and let his fist knack.  
“I´m going to kill him now…”, he said in a low voice. His brother, finally free from Germanys distractions cheered for him with a “Get him Fratello!”  
“My face!”, England finally managed to say, beet red.  
“He licked my face you pervert bloody bastards! Like a dog does, that loves his owner!”  
Everyone hesitated for am moment.  
“So you confess that you did something to him??”  
“Yes!”, England said, finally giving in.  
“I wanted revenge and I tried a spell, so he would see a master in me, but it failed. He sees a master in me but not as a human anymore…”  
“And HOW can we fucking fix this??”, Romano demanded his fists still clenched.  
“I don’t know… I tried, but I really don’t know. That is why I wanted to set another meeting”, England finally said. 

Xxx

„England… can I borrow that magical book of yours? There is a sweet ass, I want to tap”, France asked, as he explained the whole story.  
“I´d rather die”, England just said.  
“Maybe it would be the best to separate the two of them, and the spell would lose some power?”, Germany suggested.  
“Yeah! Throw the blond grandpa out! And no worries, your hero is here!“, America answered to that.  
All the other nations ignored that and nodded to Germanys Suggestion. England even looked a bit relived.  
“I knew I could count on you! So you do the trick and I’m going home and relax with some tea.”, he said.  
“No, no chance”, Prussia said, before Germany could. “You are going to fetch that unawesome book and we try to figure something out in the meantime. And don’t dare to not come back!”  
“I could go with him. It would be so fun“, Russia suggested, really amused by the whole situation. He pulled England’s neck and took him to the door.  
Spain who was distracted by Italy who threw his white flag as a stick he could fetch, just recognized his master wasn’t there anymore when the doors closed.  
He started to panic.  
“Where is my master? I have to find him! “, he said running to the door but Prussia and France grabbed his arms holding him back.  
“No, you have to stay with us.”, they said.  
“Nooo”, Spain began to whimper and struggled against their grip “I have to be with my master. He needs me! I love him!”  
As they didn’t let him go, he got even more desperate. Both their eyes got wide in shock as their feet got up from the floor, as Spain lifted them both at the same time to continue his way to the door.  
Dopy or not, he still was incredibly strong.  
The struggling and whimpering continued until a loud “Klong” echoed through the room and Spain sunk limp in their arms.  
Hungary let her pan sink and shrugged.  
“I think we should tie him up, before he get conscious again.”, she said serious and then began to grin, taking a phone out of her bra.  
“…and then I make some sweet pictures of him for my collection”, she said with a pervy tone in his voice.

Xxx

Spain whined pitifully and hot tears streamed down his cheeks. When he woke up and recognized his master wasn’t there he freaked out.  
They were actually glad that they used chains to tie him up and not some ordinary rope. After he realized that he started to whimper.  
It really seemed as if the distance to England physically hurt him… what a sick spell.  
Romano eyed that from a corner of the room. His stomach felt so sick ever since he saw Spain in that condition. Now he knew that Spain didn’t meant to hurt him, but seeing him acting so strange did hurt as well.  
He somehow had hoped that maybe Spain’s and his bond was stronger than some spell but maybe that was some stupid tough after all.  
Now they had to do something to get the real Spain back…  
“What should we do with him?”, Germany asked.  
“Vee~ Look how much he is in pain, we can’t just wait for England to find a way to break the spell…”  
“Then we try to break the spell on our own!”, Prussia shouted and for the first time his Brother nodded.  
“That actually is a good idea.. but how…?“, Germany asked.  
„Don’t Worry West! The awesome me has the perfect plan!“, Prussia responded and approached Spain with. Suddenly he had a bottle of beer and forced it down the Spaniards throat.  
Spain coughed madly and after a few minutes hiccups mixed to his crying.  
Romano groaned.  
After that came Italy with a cat, “because her cuteness could cure everything”, he said. Then they got even more aware to the fact that the spell that lasted on Spain was for a dog. He began to bare his teeth and the cat hisses and scratched her claws trough Italy’s face.  
Romano half snorted half laughed.  
Germany then came up with a book about to train dogs.  
As they discussed what method would be the best, they heard a loud thud and more whining after that.  
They all looked at the Netherlands who just had slapped Spain really hard.  
“You think that will help?”, Romano was the first to ask, as the Netherlands just blankly stared back at them.  
He took out a pipe of his pocket and lit it.  
“No. I just wanted to slap him”, was his answer and then he walked out of the room.  
More suggestions followed but they all didn’t work.  
After some time Spain was so exhausted, his head hung low and his voice was hoarse from all the crying and screaming. He just let out small whimpers and was shaking terribly.  
England and Russia weren’t back yet.  
Romano almost couldn’t handle it anymore.  
“There has to be something we could do… he is in pain”, he hissed, balling his fists.  
“This spell is from a magical book right?”, Japan asked sudden from somewhere in the room. “And… it’s like in the tales that are usual for Europe….”  
All nations in the room looked at him curiously.  
“So… in the tales I read… all spells could be broken with a kiss right?”  
The room went silent until there was a chuckle.  
“Honhonhon~ that cute Japanese is right! And it’s worth a try! And who could be better for that job then me..?”, France said and threw his hair back. He already was approaching the Spaniard for some reason starting to unbutton his shirt.  
Before someone could do anything a loud “Klong” echoed through the room and France fell to the floor. Romano was panting hard, his face bright red and he held Hungary’s frying pan, giving it back to her. Everyone starred in awe at the Italian that had overcome his fear of the pervy Frenchmen to save Spain. Italy even blinked a proud tear away.  
“I do this.”, he said in a calm voice, giving nobody a chance to protest. The only sound you could hear was the starting sound of Hungary’s camera.  
Romano took a deep bread and walked to Spain, until he was standing in front of him.  
Spain looked up, his eyes where dull and red from tears. He looked at him pleading.  
“Roma… please release me… I have to go to find my master… I love him… I die without him…”  
Romano sighed and bowed down. Spain sensed that something was going to happened and began to throw his head around. The Italian nation had to sit on the Spaniards lap and had to take Spain’s head in his hands to hold him in place.  
“No… please… no…”, Spain whispered fanatically.  
“…it’s over soon”, was the only thing that Romano got out of his mouth.  
His heart arched to see the nation in such pain, and to see how he reacted, even if he did know it wasn’t the real Spain here.  
He leaned forward some more, every other nation in the room was holding their breath.  
Spain tried to struggle some more, but Romano hold him in place, he screwed his eyes shot and some tears run down his cheeks. His lips cringed in distress and he pleaded.  
“No… please…please… I love…”  
He was cut off by Romano’s lips just brushing gently against his own. Romano himself had closed his eyes, a pained expression on this face, because he was brining so much pain to his love at the moment.  
As soon as Spain felt the warmth of Romano’s lips his features softened immediately, his struggling faded and the trembling stopped. He was frozen for a moment, and then he parted his lips just a little bit and let out a loud sigh.  
Romano just hold the kiss for a second and then parted away. Nervously he looked at Spain, who had his eyes still closed.  
“…England…”, he then said opening his eyes.  
Romano groaned and buried his face in his hands. It hadn´t worked.  
“Next time I see him, he is dead”, a now familiar voice growled and it echoed through the whole room. England, who was just entering the room, got the change in the atmosphere in the room and immediately closed the door again. He rather dealt with Russia now, than with a furious Spain.  
“He made me forget that the most important person in the world was waiting for me… and he almost made me hurt you…”  
Romano who had closed his eyes to fight the tears jolted and opened his eyes just to look in those sparkling green eyes.  
“Sp…Spain?”, he asked incredulous.  
“Si… Roma…?”, Spain answered with a soft voice, a smile tugged on his lips just to disappear as he leaned forward and tried to get another kiss from Romano.  
The Italian just head butted Spain for that and they both hissed a little bit.  
“Oww.... I’m sorry…. I know I missed our date but… I really lo-“, he was cut off. Romano was kissing him again, wrapping his arms around Spain’s neck. Spain leaned forward to get more form the kiss and tried to get his arms free.  
Romano reached down to untie him and as soon as the chains hit the floor, Spain’s arms were around Romano’s, gently stroking his cheek and back, as the kiss got more passionately.  
The other nations just stared around awkwardly, Hungary made pictures with a bloody nose, and at some point Germany just covered Italy’s eyes and the Italian struggling against it.

Xxx

“Veee~ So everything is good with Spain again?”, Italy asked as he sat down the pasta for them to eat.  
Romano just shrugged and started to eat his pasta.  
“I’m so glad that you two are together now! You are so cute! It would have been so awful if he when the spell would have lasted forever! And how cute is it that your kiss broke the spell! That must be true love! I think it’s good, it happened, so now you two could finally come together…. And he really is fully okay again?”  
Romano kept eating and looked down. His ears becoming slightly pink.  
“Yeah… he has some quirks as left over from the spell… like the licking…but that actually can come in handy sometimes….”


End file.
